User blog:LilyNatureBlossom2008./The tale of the twin siblings.
So, yesterday I wrote this and typed it up on my laptop. I give credit to some people whose YouTube videos I watched to gain some inspiration. I've edited it a little... So, I hope you enjoy! The Tale of the Twin Siblings. Once upon a time, there lived two siblings: Copper Lightvale, the wizard of Determination, and Agate Lightvale, the wizard of Bravery. They were twins. Their mother was very weak after she gave birth to their third sibling, Amber Lightvale. Mila Rutrow, the wizard of Kindness, attempted to heal the mother, but it was no use. She died soon after. The Lightvales adopted Amber and raised her as their own. They all lived peacefully together, and Copper was surprised and interested when he discovered that his younger sister possessed a two-traited soul of Kindness and Integrity. However, one day things began to fall apart. One night, Amber was quietly reading a book when she heard voices coming from the dining-room. She peeked out of the door, and found out that they were her elder siblings. The two were holding an argument about whether to break the barrier that sealed the monsters in the Underground or not. Copper wished to break the barrier and set the monsters free. Agate, on the other hand, wished to keep the barrier sealed, and maintain the peace between humans and monsters. As Copper was about to protest once more, Agate interrupted him by pointing her spear, flaming at the tip, and challenging him to a duel. If he could prove to be stronger than her, then he could break the barrier. Copper accepted the offer and they left the dining-room. Little did they know, Amber was overhearing their conversation the whole time. The next day, they fought. Poor Amber couldn’t do anything about it; she could only watch. At first, Agate was winning, but as the battle continued, she felt an incredible strength within her sibling. Due to Copper possessing a Determination soul, it led him to victory, and he was victorious. He then raised his sword in the air (a way to show that you are victorious in a swordfight) then gave her mercy. Agate felt so embarrassed and humiliated that she lost her trait, and with it…Her magic. She then fled, nowhere to be seen for a long amount of time. Meanwhile, she searched for a trait that would be strong enough to beat Determination, and alas, she found it. The pink trait. The soul of Fear. She then decided to invert her trait, which involved using a very dangerous spell. Eventually, after inverting her trait, she returned. Copper allowed her back inside the kingdom. Agate then asked for a rematch against her brother, this time against his will. Before they fought, she turned around and smiled. Copper realized what she was going to do, and told Amber to flee, and she ran away. However, before she reached safety, Agate destroyed a nearby entrance, causing her skirt to get trapped in the ruins. She managed to escape, but by then it was too late. Agate cornered her and proceeded to kill her with her spear. Copper, upon witnessing her sister’s death, received such a shock that he lost his soul trait completely. Agate took this opportunity to kill him also. As he was dying, Agate lifted his chin up on to her hand and said to him, “I win.” Knowing that her time was running short because her soul was starting to crack, Agate dragged the corpse of her sister to a nearby cave and preformed the Bête Noire spell in there. Upon doing so, it caused her to experience a very painful death. Before she died, she combined her soul with Amber’s body, therefore creating the Bête Noire: The soul of Fear. Category:Blog posts